With the long-term goal of correlating brain function and visual learning the proposed research will study the effects of various types of brain lesions on progressively more complex visual discriminations with continuing controls to determine the pertinent cues used as the basis for the discriminations. Efforts will be made to faciliate the use of residual visual capacity after brain damage.